A Detour
by KenRik
Summary: HP AU. ReyLo. Rey and Ren return to HQ after another errand for the Order.
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Rey is a fifth year Hogwarts student while Ren's in the sixth.

* * *

.

A Detour

.

Ren tried to pull her up from the ravine, but she refused to reach out. The ground she desperately held onto was slowly breaking apart. Rey cringed, letting out a heated breath as she continued to cry to herself she'd first die before accepting help from bloody Kylo Ren.

"Just take my hand, you blasted idiot!" The young man bellowed, shocking Rey and making her grip involuntarily tighten. The rock she held on crumbled instantly. But, before she could fall into the deep sea of shrill and murderous mermaids, Ren caught her hand at the last second. He grunted in pain from the heavy shift of the girl's weight on his shoulder and the rocks digging into his chest as his gloved hand tightly kept Rey from falling. "You're impossible." Ren managed to utter in parted breaths as he slowly pulled her up with his whole weight on the ground.

"I'm impossible?!" Rey cried indignantly, glaring at the young man and wholly disregarding the fact he was saving her life. "Had you kept to yourself as we agreed I wouldn't have had fallen off the cliff trying to catch your bloody wand!"

"Might I remind you, you're the reason why my wand went whizzing uncontrollably away." Ren gritted, finding it increasingly difficult to keep his usually volatile temper at bay. Finally, Rey was able to grab onto the grassy edge and share her weight with the huffing sixth year. Groaning, she heaved herself up with one arm while Ren pulled the other in one strong lift. After three breathless seconds, the feisty brunette fell to the ground next to Ren. Both students were gasping for air, exhausted.

With her face red from desperately clinging to dear life, Rey faced her childhood nemesis and, as much as it pained her - as much as it contradicted everything she had believed in, the girl managed to huff in an incoherent and forced slur. "Thanks."

And Ren, unable to keep himself from doing so, found himself grinning - genuinely elated by her simple and absolutely lacking display of gratitude. Seeing his smile immediately caused the alarms in Rey's head to flare into hysterical wails.

"What's your problem?!" She cried, shooting up to her feet.

"What?" The smile on Ren's face instantly vanished, replaced with an angry, disbelieving glare.

"You're bloody smiling!"

"Oh, grow up." Ren rolled his eyes, taking to his feet. "Let's get a move on if we want to keep our cover."

"No!" Rey stomped her foot forcefully. "We're talking about this now, Ben Solo! I don't want you bringing your delusions into the Order and blabbering about it to your idiot fanclub!"

Ren scoffed.

"They're no delusions, love."

Rey's face flared up.

"Besides, I'm not one to kiss and tell."

"You had better shut it, Solo!" Rey cried, instantly raising her wand, threatening him, ready to shut him with a _silencio_ \- and maybe an _impedimenta_ , just for the heck of it.

"That's rich." Ren shook his head then glared at the tip of the wand held against him. "Raising your wand against the wandless. Another of the many dastardly ways of the Gryffindors, I'm sure." Then, turning to face the distrustful young lady circling him with an arm raised and eyes twitching in evident tire, he scowled. "And you kissed back."

"I did not!"

"So, whose tongue-"

" _Silencio_!" Rey cried, and instantly, an invincible force zipped Ren's lips and sent him red and fumbling. Surprised by herself, the brunette almost fell back. Hazel eyes wide, she looked at Kylo Ren huffing in anger before her, as if ready to jump on her at any second. Still, much to the girl's amusement, the spell rendered the explosive Kylo Ren into a mute fuming mess in front of her. Unable to help herself, the cheeky brunette approached him, calmer now and more confident. "You're too full of yourself, Ben Solo." Rey said, still with her wand against him. "All it was, was a second's worth of lapsed judgment. Nothing more." Ren's glare was a few degrees shy of the afternoon sun as Rey spoke. "And you best not forget it." The young lady finished and started walking to the portkey back home.

Ren turned away, trying to temper down, and grumpily followed behind.

It's only a few kilometers in when Rey makes the mistake of turning to the young man now walking beside her.

"What?" She frowns at the expression Ren was wearing. "You're staying quiet till we part ways."

Then, of course, Ren nudged her, making her nearly trip. She snaps back at him, ready to fling him on his back with an impedimenta but keeps herself from doing so. It's then that she finds a noiseless Ren laughing out loud. And oddly enough, Rey finds herself unwittingly smiling.

"If it were different." She said with a small smile. Ren's laugh died down, but the mirth remained in his expression as he turned to her. He nodded slightly, understanding fully. And, throughout the remaining few meters, he kept his distance.

When they reached the shoe, the Order's secret portkey back to headquarters, Rey turned to Ren and waved her wand, undoing the spell she cast on to the tall young man before her.

"Well, good-bye." Rey says, about to grab hold to the portkey when Ren suddenly took her by the arm, stopping her.

"What am I to do then?" The handsome young man suddenly said more than asked, challenged more than simply speaking. "I didn't ask for this."

Rey looked away, unable to face him.

"Wish it gone, just as I do." She simply says before pulling her arm away and turning to grab the portkey. Then, she was gone, leaving a blindsided Kylo Ren staring into the empty space where she had stood.

* * *

THE END.

I 3 HP AU Star Wars!


End file.
